Caesar (Planet)
Caesar, also known as Planet Dylanus, Dylanus Planet, or Planet of the Dylanuses, is an Earth-like planet with life that is located in our Solar System. It was terraformed by a group of extinct ancient time-traveling dimension-traveling intelligent aliens who brought some modern Earth plants and animals and some prehistoric Earth animals into the planet after it was terraformed (adding ozone, oxygen, etc, to the planet). The planet now has a volcano, which pumps out gasses to helps keep the ozone layer still existing, but fortunately, the volcano has never erupted and shows no since of ever erupting in even the distant future. The planet's atmosphere is comet-resistant, meteor-resistant, and solar flare-resistant, unlike Earth's atmosphere, so this planet is completely safe from solar flares and won't get impacted by asteriods or comets. List of species brought to Caesar 100 mya Plants *Almost all known plants of modern Earth Mammals *Wild dylanus *Domestic dylanus *American killer dylanus *Florida running dylanus *Asian dylanus *European dylanus *African dylanus *Long-eared dylanus *Australian hopping dylanus *Madagascar trumpet-nosed dylanus *New Zealand giant dylanus *Madagascar giant dylanus *Indian giant dylanus *Hunchback *Phantom *Marthanus *Hibogibbus *Homodon *Lutonsotherium *Cetofelis *Platypus *Virginia opossum *Common treeshrew *Slow loris *Shrew *Mole *Hedgehog *Greater hedgehog tenrec *Lesser hedgehog tenrec *Tailess tenrec *Highland streaked tenrec *Lowland streaked tenrec *Vampire bat *Greater horseshoe bat *Bulldog bat *Common pipstrelle *Common noctule *Japanese house bat *Northern bat *Serotine bat *Honduran white bat *Mexican free-tailed bat *Greater mouse-eared bat *Little brown bat *Big brown bat *Townsend's big-eared bat *Egyptian fruit bat *Greater short-nosed fruit bat *Hammerhead bat *Grey-headed flying fox *Lyle's flying fox *Little red flying fox *Spectacled flying fox *Black flying fox *Meerkat *Yellow mongoose *Javan mongoose *Indian grey mongoose *Asian palm civet *Masked palm civet *Small-toothed palm civet *Banded civet *Otter civet *African civet *Large Indian civet *Large-spotted civet *Malayan civet *Small Indian civet *African linsang *Asiatic linsang *Common genet *Binturong *House mouse *Black rat *Brown rat Birds *Anchiornis *Aurornis *Pedopenna *Xiaotingia *Caihong *Eosinopteryx *Ostromia *Serikornis *Archaeopteryx *Jeholornis *Sapeornis *Protopteryx *Paraprotopteryx *Huoshanornis *Shenqiornis *Iberomesornis *Liaoningornis *Qiliania *Eoenantiornis *Bohaiornis *Dapingfangornis *Longipteryx *Shanweiniao *Shengjingornis *Longirostravis *Pengornis *Largirostrornis *Cathayornis *Sinornis *Eocathayornis *Gracilornis *Concornis *Cuspirostrisornis *Enantiophoenix *Halimornis *Intiornis *Neuquenornis *Soroavisaurus *Avisaurus *Mystiornis *Yungavolucris *Lectavis *Ostrich *Emu *Cassowary *Greater rhea *White-faced whistling duck *Wood duck *Canada goose *Wild swan goose *Common loon *Atlantic puffin *Razorbill *Pigeon guillemot *Gannet *Australian pelican *Brown pelican *Shoebill *Scarlet ibis *Greater flamingo *Black-necked stilt *Killdeer *Screaming piha *Capuchinbird *Montezuma oropendola *Resplendent quetzal *Red-headed trogon *Eastern spinebill *Australian magpie *Lyrebird *Birds-of-paradise *Blue jay *California scrub jay *Green jay *Yellow-billed magpie *Black-billed magpie *Eurasian magpie *Southern ground hornbill *Abyssinian ground hornbill *Great hornbill *Megapodes *Western capercaillie *Temminck's tragopan *Great argus *Indian peafowl *Bee-eaters *Eurasian hoopoe *Laughing kookaburra Reptiles *American alligator *Spectacled caiman *Brachychampsa *Garter snake *Corn snake *Gopher snake *Brahminy blind snake *Northern alligator lizard *Italian wall lizard *Frilled lizard *Bearded lizard *Rhinoceros iguana *Cuban iguana *Marine iguana *Argentine black and white monitor *Nile monitor *Asian water monitor *Goanna *Common Xianglong *Green Xianglong *Red-eared slider *Desert tortoise *African spurred tortoise *Galapagos tortoise *Common Epidexipteryx *Branch-Boring Epidexipteryx *Scansoriopteryx *Yi *Black Microraptor *White-Headed Microraptor *Gray Microraptor *Changyuraptor *Zhongjianosaurus *Great Sinornithosaurus *Venomous Sinornithosaurus *Great Rahonavis *Mocking Rahonavis Amphibians *American bullfrog *African bullfrog *Giant burrowing frog *Goliath frog *Chinese giant salamander *Red salamander *Mexican burrowing caecilian Fish *Hagfish *Lamprey *Moray eel *Electric eel *Longjaw mudsucker *Mudskipper *Leaping blenny *Leaping rockskipper *Lungfish *Coelacanth Invertebrates *Beetle *Crayfish *Sea anemone *Moon jelly *Snail *Slug *Semi-slug *Coral *Sponge *Algae octopus *Flapjack octopus *East Pacific red octopus *Giant Pacific octopus *Squid *Cuttlefish *Nautilus *Ammonite Caesar's ecosystem of today Over one hundred million years until today, many species introduced to Caesar have adapted to cope with their surroundings. In the oceans of Caesar in today's world, which is about as warm as the Hawaiian shorelines, coral reefs dominate, with its inhabitants being not our reef fish, but reef lampreys and coral hagfish, which are descended from lampreys and hagfish that filled the niche similar to Earth's reef fish such as angelfish, clownfish, tangs, etc. However, most of the larger species are replaced as dominante reef-dwellers by coelacanths, which, over time, evolved to fill niches similar to Earth's large fish, for example, reef-dwelling sharks (like zebra sharks, nurse sharks, wobbegongs, etc), while closer to the surface, coelacanths evolved to fill a similar niche to gamefish such as swordfish, tuna, salmon, etc. However, the largest fish on the planet grows to the size of a blue whale on Earth, and it is descended from moray eels that filled the similar niche to filter-feeding fish (like megamouth sharks, basking sharks, whale sharks, etc) and giant marine mammals (such as baleen whales, etc), and lost its teeth, so this giant eel feeds by filter-feeding on plankton and krill-like crayfish. The land of Caesar is dominated by temperate forests, sub-tropical forests, tropical rainforests, temperate grasslands, and tropical wet grasslands. There are different species of dylanusids, which are now the dominant land animals on this planet, evolving to many variety of forms of different shapes and sizes (with the largest being a giant herbivorous quadrupedal dylanusid about the size of a saltasaur), filling ecological niches similar to many land animals on Earth in modern times. On the coastlines, one group of dylanusid evolved to be semi-aquatic and mostly carnivorous, filling the ecological niches similar to Earth's pinnipeds, as a result to their pinniped-like body plans, they could no longer walk on their legs and instead move on land like an inchworm, in the water, however, they become graceful and agile hunters that feed on fish and squid. Under the dylanusid's shadows, however, descendants of introduced platypuses, opossums, treeshrews, slow lorises, shrews, moles, hedgehogs, tenrecs, mongooses, ground civets, climbing civets, linsangs, binturongs, genets, rats, and mice have diversified into many different species of burrowing, fully terrestrial, climbing, and/or swimming fauna that feeds on insects and/or plants, depending on a species, but in the trees, some of the descendants of introduced climbing civets and binturongs have evolved into more lemur-like mostly-herbivorous omnivorous mammals, with foreward-facing eyes, grasping feet and hands with opposable thumbs and nails instead of claws for climbing on thiner branches better, evolving into false lemurs, with some returning onto the ground to become more baboon-like in build and niche (being largely omnivorous like Earth's baboons). In swamps, alligators and relatives have flourished due to abundance of food, and because of their habitats being similar to native Earth, descendants of introduced American alligators and kin remained mostly unchanged even through millions of years. In the trees and skies, there may be bats that are descended from ones introduced from Earth, with some species (not just one) being diurnal (even completely diurnal in few species), but there are Earth's modern-styled birds, but they are very similar to their ancestors brought from Holocene Earth to Cretaceous Caesar, because they were repressed by different species of toothy and clawed birds descended from introduced prehistoric enantiornids such as Avisaurus and such, which fill the same/similar niche as Earth's modern-styled birds, while there are also descendants of Microraptorids (like Microraptors, Sinornithosaurus, etc), Rahonavis, basal avians (Anchiornis, Archaeopteryx, etc), and Scansoriopterids (such as Epidexipteryx, Yi, etc), which remained mostly unchanged in most ways as the habitats they lived in are virtually unchanged for millions of years. However, some species of Microraptorids have taken evolution to the extreme. Caesar's pudhawk (Paratornithosaurus lathrins) has evolved a secret weapon that its Sinornithosaurus ancestors didn't have, a venom gland in its teeth like venomous snakes, to kill larger prey like dylanusids about the size of an American common dylanus, but a single bite won't do much harm. However, Caesar's pudhawks don't normally hunt alone, and in packs, these dinosaurs can take down and bite the dylanusid until it dies from their toxic bites. Category:Planets Category:Species Category:Terraforming